During the operation of metallurgical furnaces, especially an electric arc furnace, there are ever present problems of noise, pollution and occasional explosions. The first two of these problems, noise and pollution, have been successfully controlled by an electric furnace station noise and smoke pollution control system. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,824, which patent is incorporated by reference herein. However, the third problem, explosions, is common in electric arc furnace operation and can disturb the continuity of the housing. Such explosions result from a number of uncontrollable conditions. Water or ice may be contained in scrap which is placed in the furnace vessel for charging. Additionally, the scrap may contain petroleum products or other combustible materials. Since the vessel may be at a high temperature and may have retained some molten metal from a previous operation, an explosion may occur, spewing forth flames and debris from the furnace. The danger of explosions is thus always present due to the nature and storage methods of the raw materials melted down in electric arc furnace operations. While the housing system referred to may contain the explosion within a restricted area, because of its present design, the housing is susceptible to severe damage from the force of those explosions.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to offer an improvement to the housing which surrounds electric arc furnaces as well as other metallurgical vessels.
The explosion venting panels of the present invention protect the system housing from structural damage which an explosion could cause. The panels dissipate the force of the blast, such that it will be of minimal impact, away from men and equipment.
It is an object of this invention to enhance the capabilities of an electric furnace station noise and smoke pollution control system by providing it with explosion venting devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide an explosive venting device which is economical, simple to install and minimal in its maintenance requirements.
It is yet another object of this invention to vent explosive forces from a metallurgical vessel in a safe direction and, upon the completion of the explosion, return the vent means automatically to rest position.
It is a further object of this invention to selectively vent explosive forces from a metallurgical vessel along all four sides of venting panels in a direction parallel to the surface of the housing.
It is still another object of this invention to protect men and machinery from harm which is caused by explosions originating within a confined area such as a furnace housing.